Is This Love
by TamsinWinchester
Summary: This is a Destiel story. Starting from Season 7 Episode 17 when Dean discovers Castiel is still alive. Sounds better than this crappy summary. Warning: Slash; Destiel; Sabriel (in much later chapters) and Swearing
1. Chapter 1

Is This Love?

A Destiel fanfic about well love. I love Supernatural and was like 'I wanna join the Supernatural Fanfic group' So yay! Hope you enjoy!

This starts at 7x17 when Dean goes to find someone to help Sam and discovers 'Emmanuel' aka Castiel. It follows cannon for events and most situations but may fall off the road sometimes.

Chapter 1

Dean followed the Doctor through the locked psychiatric ward. They were heading to Sams room where he was apparently going through a psychotic episode. Dean looked in the window of the room Sam was staying in. His little brother looked exhausted. He opened the door walking in as Sam turned to look at him.  
>"How you feelin?" He asked looking towards Sam.<br>"Had to just cancel my USC flight." He sighed.  
>"Sam, I'm gonna find you help." Dean told him. Sam sighed again. "I don't think it's out there Dean."<br>Dean shook his head. "We don't know that."  
>"We know better than most. It's a little snake oil, last faith healer we hooked up with had a reaper on a leash, remember." Sam replied. Dean stood up exasperated.<br>"Yeah, Sam, I remember."  
>"I'm just saying."<br>"What? That you don't want my help." Dean replied getting annoyed.  
>"No I'm saying, don't do this to yourself." Sam half-pleaded.<br>"Sam, if I don't find something-" Dean started saying.  
>"Then I'll die. Dean we knew this was coming." Sam said as he had been expecting this for a while.<br>"No" Dean denyed it once more.  
>"When you put my soul back-" "No." "Cas warned you of all the crap it would brin-" "Screw Cas!" Dean almost shouted. Sam saw the change in his brother immediately. He was aware of his brothers feelings towards the angel. Hell, he wasn't sure if his brother knew. He was trying to wait for Dean to tell him he was bi-sexual he had known since 2007, not long after they had killed Azazel.<br>Dean was annoyed that his brother had brought up Cas. The angel had betrayed them and in doing so killed himself. Dean couldn't get over it though. Why he did not know.. He was half-aware to his feelings towards Castiel but didn't have time to act on them before Cas disappeared after the apocalypse, so instead he was forced (by Sam's promise) to go live the apple pie life with Lisa and Ben.  
>"Quit being dolly-friggin-Yoda about this, okay, be pissed."<br>"I'm too tired." Sam sighed. He was exhausted but thanks to a hallucination he could not get any rest. He looked up to his brother. "This is what happens when you throw a soul in Lucifer's dog bowl. You think theres just gonna be some cure out there?" Dean nodded his head as if he was about to say something before starting to walk out.  
>"Dean, about Cas-" He was cut off by Dean's 'Bitch face' and the slam of the door behind him; ending the conversation.<p>

~Supernatural~Is This Love~Page Break~

"Yeah I'm a friend of Bobby Singer's I'm looking for some info if you could call me back 785 555 0128, thanks." Dean crossed off another name on the list. He was going through all the contacts of Bobby's he had trying to find someone with information. He started another phone call with a guy who appeared to be a right son of a bitch.  
>"I am so sorry to have bothered you" He said with sarcasm hanging up and tossing the phone on the desk. He was tired and it was taking forever to get just a bit of information.<br>He stood up to get another can from the fridge and as he turned around the journal he had on the table wasn't on the table anymore. He bent down to pick it up and as he did a card fell out. He picked it up and saw a number on the back 605 555 0102. He decided to call it.  
>"Hi, yeah, my name's Dean I'm a friend of Bobby Singers. Im looking for some info, if you could call me back 785 55 0128, thanks." He said ending the call, most likely to be another dead end. Dean curled up on the couch deciding to rest for a bit.<p>

~Supernatural~Is This Love~Page Break~

Dean was on the laptop trying to see if there were any 'realistic' faith healers he could find, when his phone rang. He answered it.  
>"This is Dean."<br>"Mackey, I'm calling you back. Hey, real sorry about Bobby." The voice replied.  
>"Me too"he said sadly.<br>"Look what you called about, I might have something for you. There's this guy, he goes by Emmanuel, kind of roams. First started hearing about him a couple of months back, hell he was healing the sick, healing the crazy."  
>"Uh huh." Dean replied taking in the information, maybe this Emmanuel could heal Sam from his craziness or Lucifer as it's given name.<br>"Naturally I think something in the milk ain't clean. Find this sucker, punch is clock right?"  
>"Right." "The best way to get to him is through his wife, Daphne, down in Colorado. So I go, tell her I'm going blind. It's true. My right eyes burnt out. She says go home, he'll come. So I go, I set every trap, every test in the book."<br>"It's what I would of done." Dean smirks a bit.  
>"Emmanuel shows, he passes everyone of them. Their ain't nothing weird about this guy. Except he's the real deal."<br>"What do you mean?" Dean asked slightly confused.  
>"He touched me and my eye was fixed" Dean was shell-shocked he remembered when Cas used to do that for him, maybe it was another angel. "Look I don't belive in much but I wouldn't call you on a maybe." They ended the call.<br>Dean couldn't believe it maybe he had a chance of getting Sammy fixed. He picked up the keys to the impala and headed out of Rufus' cabin. He had a while drive to Colorado.

~Supernatural~Is This Love~Page Break~

Dean pulled up outside the house. It was a nice one. He walked up the path and knocked on the door. A few seconds later a man opened it.  
>"Hi, uh, is this Daphne Allen's house? I'm looking for Emmanuel" He asked.<br>"Well you found him. Daphne's resting if you don't mind." The man gestured to outside.  
>"Um, uh, yeah sure." Dean stuttered. {Seriously this is how he says it.} The man closed the door as he stepped out too.<br>"Um, so I was hoping-" Dean looked to the right and saw a women inside the house in ropes and a gag. He looked back to the man to see his eyes flash black. Demon. The demon slammed him against the door.  
>"You were saying, Dean." The demon smirked.<br>"You know I'd think twice. Or don't you know your boss issued a hands off memo." He threatened. The demon laughed at him.  
>"Please. What have you done for him lately. Roman's head on a plate? No. Whatever Emmanuel is Crowley's gonna want him. A lot more than he wants you these days. So." The demon replied stepping forward. As he grabbed Deans's jacket, Dean he pulled out his knife and stabbed the demon. The demon screamed eyes flashing. He pulled back the knife and pushed the demon back and down the stairs to where a man was standing. Dean looked from the demon to the man and froze shell-shocked. One word came to his mind. Castiel?<p>

~Chapter 1 Completer~

A/N: So what did you think should I continue? Or not? Leave your ideas in the review section. The next chapter will be a little less cannon. And I was researching Daphne and did you know she is actually a water Naiad.

Peace Out Amigos!  
>-T Winchester <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Is This Love?

A/N: Okay I am starting this chapter straight after Chapter 1 so sorry if I haven't responded to a review or thanked for a follow/fav.

Chapter 2

*Then*

The demon screamed eyes flashing. He pulled back the knife and pushed the demon back and down the stairs to where a man was standing. Dean looked from the demon to the man and froze shell-shocked. One word came to his mind. Castiel?

*Now*

"What was that?" Castiel asked Dean. Dean looked confused, Castiel should know what it was and why wasn't he greeting him. Castiel suddenly rushed past him into the house. Dean followed remembering Daphne. Castiel started untieing her.  
>"Did that creature hurt you?" He asked her. Taking the gag out of her mouth.<br>"I'm okay." She answered softly. He pulled the rest of the ropes off. "But Emmanuel, they were looking for you." 'Emmanuel?' Dean thought. Dammit. The faith healer was Castiel who went by 'Emmanuel' now.  
>"It's okay." 'Emmanuel' replied. He took her hand and they walked to Dean. "I'm Emmanuel." He held out his hand for Dean to shake. He cautiously took his hand and shook it.<br>"Dean. I'm Dean."  
>"Thank you for protecting my wife." 'Emmanuel' thanked him.<br>"Your wife, right?" Dean said even more confused why was Castiel, Human? Married? Not remembering him? "I saw his face, his real face." 'Emmanuel' said.  
>"He was a demon." Dean could almost laugh. Though not with joy exactly.<br>"A demon walked the earth." 'Emmanuel' said it in shock. Dean looked at 'Emmanuel' shocked.  
>"DemonS. Wack loads of them, you don't know about-" Dean stopped. He really couldn't remember anything.<br>"You saw the Demon's true face. 'Emmanuel' has very special gifts." Daphne spoke up.  
>"Yeah-uh-ah- I've heard that about.. Emmanuel." Dean told her. Dean turned to 'Emmanuel' giving him an almost accusing gaze.<br>"That you could heal people up."  
>"I seem to be able to help to a certain degree." 'Emmanuel' sighed. "What's your issue?" He asked.<br>"My brother." Dean could have cried as he remembered Sammy's condition.  
>"I will come with you to heal him." 'Emmanuel' just said.<br>"W-what?" Dean stuttered shocked.  
>"You saved my wife. I will save your brother." 'Emmanuel' said. "It's the least I could do."<br>"T-thanks." Dean said and went to wait by the impala as 'Emmanuel' said goodbye to Daphne. When 'Emmanuel' came out they got in the impala and set off.

~Supernatural~Is This Love?~Page Break~

Dean glanced towards Ca- 'Emmanuel'.  
>"So Daphne, uh, your wife?" He asked.<br>"She found me and cared for me." Emmanuel answered quite vaguely.  
>"Meaning?" Dean asked.<br>"Oh it's, uh, strange story. You may not like it." "Believe me I will." Dean said curiously.  
>" A few months ago, she was hiking by the river and I, wandered into her path, drenched and confused and... unclothed. I had no memory. She said God wanted her to find me." Dean glanced at him.<br>"So who named you Emmanuel?" Dean questioned him.  
>" " Dean looked at him before turning his gaze back to the road.<br>"Well that's working for you. It must be weird not knowing who you are."  
>"It's my life. It's a good life." He answered simply.<br>"What if you were some kind of.. I don't know.. bad guy?"  
>"I don't feel like a bad person." Dean nodded and continued driving.<p>

"So your brother," "Sam" "Sam, what's his diagnosis?" 'Emmanuel' asked.  
>"Well, it's not exactly medical." Dean answered.<br>"That should be fine I can cure illness of a spiritual originant." 'Emmanuel' said.  
>"Spiritual? Okay. Someone did this to him." 'Emmanuel glanced at him curiously. Someone had done this to his brother. Why?<br>"Your angry." Emmanuel stated.  
>"Well, yeah, the dude broke my brothers head."<br>"He betrayed you this dude. He was your friend?"  
>"Er-yeah my friend. Anyway he's gone."<br>"Did you kill him? I sense you kill a lot of people."  
>"Honestly I thought he got himself killed but now I'm not sure if he really is dead." Dean sighed glancing at Cas, No, Emmanuel. He missed his Castiel. "I just know that this whole thing couldnt be messier. I used to be able to shake these things off it might take me a bit of time. But I always could." Dean found it easy to talk to him since he couldn't remember. "What... Cas... did I just can't and I don't know why."<br>"It doesn't matter why." Emmanuel said as if it was obvious.  
>"Of course it matters." Dean said.<br>"No, your not a machine Dean. Your Human. Your friend's name was Cas? That's a odd name. Was he just your friend? The way you talk about it makes me think there was more." Emmanuel asked.  
>"It wasn't more no. Although if there was it would be one-sided... Hell my brother doesn't even know I'm bi how would I tell my best friend." Dean laughed sadly. He turned the radio on to end the conversation<p>

~Supernatural~Is This Love?~Page Break~

Several hours later Dean pulled up in a car park. It was 7am. Dean got out the car.  
>"Oh hey, just sit tight. Im just going in to the shop. I'll be 2 minutes." He said through the window before turning to walk down the street. He walked into the shop and opened up his cell phone. He heard the door close and when he looked in the mirror a man was coming straight towards him. He pulled out his knife and went to stab the demon but the demon pushed him into the wall. He turned and slammed him through a refridgerator before stabbing the demon in the gut. He picked up his phone to see it smashed.<br>"Oh come on." He muttered quietly to himself. He went to turn down the corner aisle to see another two demons at the end. He sighed. Before going to attack as he went to stab the demon knocked the knife out of his arm. The demons pushed him back into the shelving and as they went to kill him they were suddenly killed.

~Chapter 2 Finished~

A/N: So Chapter 2 is at it's end. Are we all enjoying the fanfic so far? And is it okay. I know there is a lot of cannon but I am going to mix it up a bit like I did with the speech here. I am debating whether it is Meg or Cas that killed the demons. So tell me would you like me to switch it to Cas or stick with Meg. If I switch it to Cas, Meg might come in later but she won't be the one to stay with Castiel after "saving" Sam and it will be mixed up a bit.

Peace Out Amigos!  
>-T Winchester<p>


	3. Chapter 3

Is This Love?

**A/N: Hey I'm back... sorry don't kill me it took me forever to decide how I wanted this chapter and you will see there is lots of things happening kind of. Plus I had to make the decision about Meg. Well I hope you all enjoy and I will try to update more often but in the mean time Merry Christmas! (If I don't upload in the next 4 days.**

Chapter 3

"Emmanuel you son of a bitch, I told you to stay in the car." Dean said as he got up.

"Sorry but this creature-demon came and started talking to me and I thought you were in trouble so I came to help." Emmanuel told him.

"Wait what demon?"

"Dean, Dean, Dean.." Said a demon as it stepped out from behind the demons body pulling the knife with it.

"Meg." Dean said her name with disgust although slightly glad that she killed the demon.

"You know this demon?" 'Emmanuel' asks.

"Yeh we go back hmm... Seven years now. Still as much as a bitch."

"Unicorn why don't you go sit in the car and wait while the big people talk." Meg says.

"I'm not a child and I won't leave Dean alone." 'Emmanuel' says.

"C-Emmanuel just stand outside I will talk with her."

"Well rumours are flying about this 'Emmanuel'." Meg says when 'Emmanuel walked outside. " My curiousity sure got revved up."

"Just tell me what you want Meg." Dean growled at her.

"Imagine my surprise when I track him down and he's with you. And looks just like poor dead Castiel. So Dean what's poor dead Castiel doing in your car out there."

"None of your business."

"Fun but how is he alive." She glares. "Last I heard he played God and then went poof!". Dean was starting to get really annoyed at Meg. She had always had a liking for Cas and after their kiss in Crowleys lair, Dean was downright jealous of her.

"Look I don't know and he doesn't know he's Castiel so keep your mouth shut." Dean glared and looked around the shop.

"I know I've been watching you for hours." She teases. Dean takes a mental double take; Meg had been watching them. That means any demon could be watching although Meg was quite a powerful one. "So here's deal-"

~Supernatural~Is This Love?~Page Break~

Dean and Meg exited the shop together. Emmanuel was sitting on the bench.

"She's coming with us?" Asked Emmanuel as he saw the demon coming towards him with Dean.

"Yeh, get in the car. Meg in the back."

"Don't worry Emmanuel I think we'll be good friends too." Meg said going up close to Emmanuel and raising an eyebrow. Dean held himself back not wanting to act out on his jealousy.

"Okay can we go now."

~Supernatural~Is This Love?~Page Break~

The car ride was awkward and silent.

"This silence is very uncomfortable is there something I should know?" Emmanuel asked.

"I don't know." Meg replied from the back seat. "Dean?"

"No. Meg has that effect. Awkward you know?" Dean said.

"That must be difficult for you." Emmanuel said to Meg.

"He was making a joke Emmanuel." Meg said with a sigh.

"Oh... Well. Dean about your brother how long ago has it been affecting him?" Emmanuel asked.

"I don't know I don't think it's been too long though it could have started when my.. friend.. did this too him." Dean said the last part through gritted teeth. Meg leant forward.

"Oh are we talking about little Cassie.. Poor him heard he was dead. Great kisser before we found out he was betraying us with freaking Crowley." Meg put emphasis on betraying and Crowley.

"Meg.." Dean growled out threateningly. Meg put her arms up in surrender.

"Okay I get it he was your boyfriend first." Meg joked.

"I thought you said this Cas guy did not have feelings for you? And that you were not dating." Asked Emmanuel confused.

"She was kidding Emmanuel." Dean said praying for the conversation to be over. A few moments later it was once again awkward silence.

~Supernatural~Is This Love?~Page Break~

Dean turned the engine off and got out of the car, the others following. He looked towards the entrance of the hospital and saw several people there.

"Oh gracious." Said Emmanuel as he looked at them.

"Dammit Demons." Meg said with a small sigh.

"All of them?" Dean asked.

"No grass growing under your feet." Meg said sarcastically.

"How many of those knives do you have?" Emmanuel asked Dean hopefully.

"Just the one." He replied pulling up the binoculars again.

"Well then forgive me, but what do we do?" He asked another question confused.

"Yeah, Dean, got any other ideas how we could blast through that?" Meg piped up. Dean knew Meg was trying to get him to tell Emmanuel he was Cas but Dean couldn't do that especially now that he knew Dean had feelings for him.

"Excuse us, Meg?" Dean said walking further away from Emmanuel.

"Sams in there. I know your enjoying the double dip with your old pal."

"You know what he did. And you wanna tell him and just hope that he just takes it in stride. He could snap, he could disappear. Who knows." Dean said not hearing Emmanuel come up behind him.

"I gather we know each other." Emmanuels gravely voice sounds out from behind Dean. Dean trurned to look at Emmanuel shocked.

"Just a dollop." Meg half-laughed.

"You can tell me, I'll be fine." He said.

"How do you know? You've just met yourself; I've known you for years."

"You an angel." Meg piped in. Dean could of murdered her right then and there if he didn't need her.

"I'm sorry, is that a flirtation?" Emmanuel asked confused.

"No, it's a species, a very powerful one."

"She's not lying." Dean finally gave in.

"Okay, that's why you heal people. You don't eat. I'm sure theres more." Dean looked towards Emmanuel who looked terribly confused.

"Why wouldn't you tell me? Being an Angel it sounds pleasant." He asked.

"It's not. Trust me." Dean could of cried at the memories. "It's bloody, it's corrupt, it's not pleasant."

"He would know you used to fight together; bestest friends actually." Yep that was it Dean was going to kill Meg.

"We're friends? Am I Cas?" 'Ding Ding Ding. He got it spot on.' Dean thought to himself miserably.

"I-I I had no idea. I don't remember you I'm sorry." Cas kept shaking his head.

"Look you got the juice, you can smite every demon in that lot." Meg said. Cas turned his back to them.

"But I don't remember how." He said forlorn.

"It's in there, I'm sure it's just like riding a bike." Dean said speaking for the first time since Cas had figured out he was well Cas.

"I don't know how to do that either." He said looking at Dean. Dean rolled his eyes as Cas turned back to look at the Demons. "Alright I'll try." He looked back at Dean as though he was going to say something else and walked away; towards the demons.

"This ain't going to go well." He said aloud.

"I dunno, I believe in the little tree-topper."

Cas' PoV (BUT OMG CAS!)

I walked towards the Demons nervous. What if I couldn't do it and got killed and Dean how would he feel then. He has feelings for me, well Cas me.

"Hey, I know you, you're dead." Said one of the demons as I approached it.

"Yes I've heard." I replied. I grabbed it's jacket and as if on instinct put my hands to it's forehead. A memory played in it's mind of me walking into a warded barn. Warded against everything but me. Dean and me talking and me showing him the shadows of my wings to show I was truly an Angel. I walked up to the other two Demons hands at the ready. Me and Dean in a room and I placed my hand on the angel banishing sigil to banish an Angel. Breaking Sam's head. Crowley passing me a jar of blood. Saying "Im sorry Dean" As I released all the purgatory souls back into purgatory.

The other demon turned to run but I flew in front of it.

"I don't think running will save you." I said as I smote the life out of it...

I remembered... Everything.

Dean and Meg came up behind me as I still stood there.

"That was beautiful Clarence." Meg said with a smirk.

"Cas?" Dean called my name.

"I remember you." I turned to look at Dean."I remember everything." Dean stood before me shocked and as beautiful as ever his soul shining brightly. I couldn't believe it. The way he spoke about me in the car. How he has feelings for me. How he thought they were one-sided.

"What I did.. What I became.. why didn't you tell me?" I was getting angrier.

"Because Sam's dying in there."

"Because of me! Everything all these people. I shouldn't be here." I pushed past Meg and Dean walking away.

"Cas! Cas! You stay here." He said to Meg and following after me. "Cas!"

"You remember and you know you did the best you could at the time." Dean said as he followed me up the hill.

"Don't defend me" I growled. "Do you have any idea the death toll in heaven? On earth? We didn't part friends Dean. How you could say what you said in the car is a mystery to me."

"So what?"

"I deserved to die." I could see the tears well in Deans eyes. "Now I can't possibly fix it. So why did I even walk out of that river."

"Maybe to fix it." Dean said coming closer to me. Before quickly turing to the impala. "Wait." He leant in and moved a bag from a small corner and pulled out... my trenchcoat. I could see where Dean had scrubbed at the blood trying to get rid of it. Dean held it out to me coming closer. I took it in my hands. We were about 15cm apart. I leaned closer to Dean as he leaned in closer to me. When our lips met it felt.. perfect.. exhilerating.. out of this world. I felt the need to be closer to Dean. I pulled away quickly.

"We have to go help Sam." I said breathlessly.

"Okay." He breathed against me. I put on my trench coat and we made our way back to the hospital on our way to help his brother

*Chapter 3 Complete*

Hey so what do you think? Destiel Kiss! I know it wasn't the best kissy scene but I hoped you liked it.

-Peace Out Amigos!-

-T Winchester


End file.
